World's Most Dangerous Trick
The World's Most Dangerous Trick is a mission in Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record that involves a pair of psychotic magicians who capture several people to practice their magic tricks. They are attempting to be the most famous magicians, even if that means killing a helpless girl. Summary Chuck arrives at Atlantica Casino's theater to find two magicians. They then ask for a volunteer. Roger then brings out a tied up woman and they attempt to impress "everybody" by sawing her in half. The trick didn't go as planned and Madison is killed. Chuck exclaims that they killed her, with Reed thinking Chuck is criticizing their work. Reed thinks Chuck can do better so Roger brings Reed a Rocket Launcher and Roger pulls out two magician swords and they attempt to kill Chuck. After they are defeated, Roger crawls to a dying Reed, and then pulls out Reed's dagger and stabs him multiple times, killing him. Roger exclaims how he always wanted to "do that" (kill Reed) and then happily succumbs to his wounds. Chuck receives the combo card for the rocket launcher. Battling the Magicians *A good tactic at first is to run from Roger who will attack you with his Magician Swords. Reed will eventually fire his rocket launcher twice. One shot will stun Chuck, the other will hit Roger. Use this opportunity to attack Roger while he is blinded. Repeat the strategy until Roger is dead, then strafe around Reed and get close to hit him. It is possible to sneak up on Reed. If you do, you can knock him down temporarily. *Another tactic is to isolate Roger from Reed, by either following him as he runs away after an attack or by luring him away while he tries to attack Chuck, using the outside slots as a barrier from Reed's rocket launcher. Since Roger is the weaker of the two, he can be killed in a few hits using a spiked bat. Once Roger is dead, continue to use the slots as cover from Reed. Once Reed fires his shots, run in and hit him twice, dodge, and hide behind the slots again. Repeat until he is defeated. If you stand close enough to Reed, he will always attempt melee attacks. Watch out for his charging attack (as it's particularly damaging), one way to avoid it is to stand near the end of the slot machines or any other barrier and moving to cover as he approaches. When hit by his attacks, every other time Reed will taunt you by bowing and saying you are a great assistant. Strike him while he is caught off guard. *Alternatively, Chuck could go for Reed as a first priority, as running out of the showroom will cause Roger to make hit and run attacks with large intervals, making Reed an easy and vulnerable target on his own. *Chuck can jump on the rocks above the mermaid pedestal in the showroom, then get up onto the rafters above the casino. Reed can easily be killed with any gun as he cannot hit Chuck with the rockets, and Roger won't follow him up with the swords. *If at any time Chuck needs health, retreat to the nearby bar. Conveniently there is a blender so mix drinks to prevent Chuck from getting sick from alcohol. There are pineapples on the counter and couch, and beans near a cardboard box in the bar. The beans mixed with alcohol will make a Repulse. While by the bar, Roger and Reed will not follow, so just worry about zombies as Chuck heals up, then return to the fight. *Another strategy is to kill Roger (the way does not matter), then play ring around the rosy with Reed and the slot machines. When Reed ponders where you have gone, hit him in the back with a melee weapon (does not matter the weapon). This will cause him to fall over for some time. Continue until Reed is dead. * If you have one or more Blambows, you can fire them immediately after the cut scene. Both Reed and Roger will be caught in the explosions as you barrage them with dynamite arrows. If you run out of arrows before one of the magicians die, eventually Roger will run far away, leaving only Reed to deal with. Close in on Reed to prevent him from shooting his rocket launcher and kill him with a strong melee weapon. After that, go up the stage where the magicians had just performed and wait for Roger to come after you. If you have a strong firearm, you can shoot Roger until he flees. He will return in a short while and you can shoot him again. Continue this cycle until Roger is dead. If you lack a gun, you can instead lash out with a melee weapon - timing it so that it strikes Roger before he can attack first. Off the Record Mission Dialogue :Dialogue of the mission in the Off the Record game files. All text may not be actually used in the final game. Trivia :See Madison Lainey for differences between Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record. *Roger's magician swords and Reed's rocket launcher re-spawn in the theater. *The music that plays during the fight is "Switchback Detroit 2000" by Celldweller. *When Reed uses the Rocket launcher, it can stun Roger for a short period of time. *The duo may be based on the magic duo Siegfried and Roy, due to the outfits and nature of their performances. *They may also be a reference to Penn and Teller, as Roger does not talk much and lets the louder Reed act as the leader. * In the PC game files such as missions.txt this mission is called "magicians". The weapons reward are called "FireworksBazooka_reward" and "MagicianSword". * In their cut-scenes, in the background when the camera turns on Chuck, some slot machines appear out of nowhere. * Throughout Fortune City, posters can be seen advertising the two magicians, but the poster says they will be there from April-May, and the events of Dead Rising 2 are in September. * A glitch is happening when Roger is beaten first, and will show as "Dead" in the notebook. However, when Reed is killed too, Roger crawls to him. That means Roger isn't completely dead or the main line is to kill Reed first. Video Gallery We have a volunteer!.png Dead rising World's Most Dangerous Trick (5).jpg Dead rising World's Most Dangerous Trick (4).jpg Madison.png|Madison is killed. Reed Wallbeck angry.png|Reed is annoyed at Madison's death. Reed and Roger dead.png|Roger crawls to a dying Reed. Dead Rising 2 Roger Withers 2.png|Roger leans over Reed. Roger Withers kills.png|Roger about to stab Reed to death. ReedDeath.png|Reed is killed. Dead Rising 2 Roger Withers.png|"I've always wanted...to do that." Dead magicians.png|The pair is dead. Reed and Roger Corpses.png|Reed and Roger's corpses. Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Missions Category:Psychopath Battles